Pregnancy In The Air
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: Some time has passed after the drama in New York City. Loki and Thor are married, Pepper and Tony are married and Natasha and Clint are showing everyone else that they are too together. What would happen if Pepper, Loki and Natasha were all pregnant at the same time? Magical fits, broken hands and threats all around. Can the Avengers handle this mission and get out alive?
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean, brother?" Thor asked with slightly wide eyes.

Loki rolled his eyes at the thunder god and got his large hand in his slightly smaller one and placed it on his stomach. "We are with child, Thor." he repeated with a soft look on his face.

Thor stared at his brother, his husband for only a few months, with wide blue eyes and he asked softly "Are you sure?"

Loki tilted his head to the side and glared slightly at his brother. "What do you think I am dim witted?! Of course I am sure." he stood up and placed his hands on his slim hips. "What are you doubting the paternity of the child because i can confirm to you right now you are the only on-"

Thor cut him off with a firm kiss on the lips. "Oh hush, Loki. I guess I was in a state of shock." he stepped back and looked at Loki with a bright smile on his face. "Oh Loki this is most wonderful." he touched his stomach and rubbed gently. "A little son."

Loki rolled his eyes with an almost loving smile on his face. "Ahh but what if we are to have a girl?"

Thor stopped and thought about this. "Well then she will be the most spoiled princess in all the realms."

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Thor."

Thor smiled and brought Loki into his arms and just held him their, with a hand cupping the back of his neck and the other resting on his stomach. "Thank you, Loki.."

"Thank you?" Loki repeated as he pulled back to look at him. "Why are you saying thank you?"

Thor shifted on his feet and a slight blush formed on his cheeks. "Well uhm you've made me so terribly happily...and I wanted to say thank you." he replied.

Loki smiled and leaned forward to kiss his blonde thunderer. "Yes..Of course. Well I should be saying thank you as well."

Thor chuckled and kissed Loki softly before he pulled back. "We must go tell mother and father."

Loki frowned at the mention of Odin's name and he shook his head. "No. We cannot tell them just yet Thor...Please."

"Why not?" Thor asked surprised, he would have thought Loki would wish to share this good news with his parents.

Loki glared at him and wondered if he was this dim-witted. "Slephlinir and the others.." he said softly.

Thor blinked and he slowly nods his head at the mention of his nephews and niece. "Oh…Loki you mustn't worry about that. He wouldn't harm our child."

Loki shook his head quickly and whispered. "Please Thor..please can't we go to earth and raise the child. Stay with your Avenger friends?"

Thor sighed and nod his head as he hugged Loki, he had never heard his husband plead like that before. "Yes...of course. But we will tell them right?" he asked.

"Yes. We can tell allfather and mother once the baby is born.." Loki replied softly against Thor's shoulder.

Thor's smiled returned and he nods his head. "My friends shall be most excited about this." his smile brightening at the thought of the Avengers. Once he had taken Loki back to Asgard after everything went down in NYC he and Loki bonded ad talked and their true feelings for one another had been expressed. That was eight months ago and four months ago Thor had finally convinced Loki to became his husband, they had a large and joyous wedding in Asgard with everyone in the kingdom. He had only visited Midgard on a few occasions after that to help his friends with villains that needed an other worldly force and to tell them of his marriage, truthfully all of them thought it was an bad idea but he thought they seemed to warm up to the idea when they had seen how much Loki had changed. He smiled as he remembered that day.

Loki was watching Thor and he sighed as he snapped his fingers in front of him. "Thor?"

Thor blinked and smiled at his husband. "Oh sorry...my mind went off somewhere."

"Okay. I was saying we should leave sooner rather than later." Loki repeated.

Thor nods his head in agreement. "Okay."

Pepper was sitting on the bed with crossed legs and wide tear filled eyes. She held a pregnany test in her hands and couldn't believe what she saw. "Oh god." she groaned as she rolled onto her stomach.

Tony had walked into the room with a smirk on his face. "I shouldn't be hearing that phrase unless I'm in bed with you, Mrs. Stark."

Pepper repressed a smile and rolled her eyes as without turning to look at him. "Shut up, Tony."

Tony sat down beside her and frowned a little when he heard the tears in her voice. "What's wrong, Pep?"

Pepper shook her head quickly and whispered. "Oh Tony. I'm so sorry." she sniffed and turned around to look at him, tears in her blue orbs.

Tony blinked and looked at her. "Wh-what's wrong?" his brain thinking of everything wrong that could be happening to his Pepper. "Are you sick? Did something happen?" he rambled

Pepper placed her finger on his lips and shook her head. "Shhh...I'm pregnant."

Tony's eyes widen and he looked at her. "Pregnant with a baby?" his voice a little shaky as he looked at her.

"No with a hamster…of course with a baby." Pepper replied with an eye-roll. She looked towards him as he nibbled her bottom lip as she watched her husband paled. "Honey...are you okay?"

Tony was silent for a bit before a slow smile started to spread to his face. "Really, You are really pregnant with my child?"

Pepper felt a smile of her own creep onto her face and she nods her head quickly. "Yes. I am pregnant with OUR baby."

Tony smiled brightly and hugged Pepper tightly. "Oh Pep. This is freaking great."

Pepper breathed in a sigh of relief as she placed her head on his chest. "Really?"

"Yes. Sorry for having seeming off put a few moment ago but I was in shock." Tony explained as he stroked her head. "You Mrs. Stark have just made me a rather happy man."

Pepper smiled and wiped her tear-filling eyes. "Oh Tony." She whispered as she hugged him.

Tony smiled and kissed her head gently. Before he could say anything else he heard a crash and voices in the living room. "What the hell?" he muttered as he stood.

"Sounds like Thor and Steve." Pepper said as she followed behind him, holding his hand. Her eyes widened slightly when they got into the living room seeing Thor with a number of bags.

"Hello Pepper and son of Stark." Thor said with a wide smile. "Loki and I shall be staying with you for a bit."

"Wow wait..why?" Tony asked with an raised eyebrow as his eyes scanned for Loki.

"Because we can't be in Asgard right now and here is the safest place." Thor replied simply.

"Safest place for what? Or for whom I should ask. What has Loki gotten himself into?" Steve asked with a sigh.

"You should blame Thor on this one. He is the one that knocked me up after all." A female voice said as she stepped from behind Thor.

"Holy crap..Loki?!" Tony asked with wide eyes. The woman standing in front of him was beautiful in every since of the word. She had long black hair to her mid-back, deep green eyes that held a mischievous glint to them. Her body wasn't too bad to look at if Tony could say so himself.

"Pregnant? You are pregnant too?." Pepper asked with wide eyes.

Steve blinked and looked at everyone. "Whoa wait are you telling me that woman is Loki and Thor got her...well him…uhm Loki pregnant?!" He scratched his head and looked at Pepper. "Wait who else is pregnant?"

"Me." Black Widow said as her and Hawkeye walked into room. The couple had been gone for nearly five months on a mission and she had found out she was pregnant four months ago. Thankfully the mission was simple and it didn't cause her nor her baby any harm.

"And me." Pepper and Loki replied with slight smirks on their faces.

"Mother of fuck." Tony stated as he went over to the bar and poured himself something to drink. This was going to be a long year ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're pregnant too?" Pepper said with wide eyes as she looked at Natasha.

The red head assassin nods her head as she walked further into the room; she had a slight bump that could be seen under her shirt. "Yes about 16 weeks. How far along are you, Pepper?"

"I'm not sure. I just took the test. Loki uhm how far along are you?" Pepper asked as she looked to the woman standing beside Thor.

Loki placed her hands on her stomach and replied. "It's very early. Possibly three weeks."

Thor smiled and kissed Loki's head. "Oh that means it was after the birthday feast."

Loki smirked as she looked up at her husband. "Yes. That would be about right."

Tony made a gagging noise and he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay. This is going to be interesting…did I say interesting I meant terrifying." He looked to his wife and then Natasha and finally the female Loki standing in front of them and he took another shot.

Pepper rolled her eyes as she took the bottle from him and stored it back where he found it. "It's going to be just fine. Just think all of our children will be able to play together and be friends."

Clint and Thor both shared matching smiles while Natasha stood there with her hands on her stomach and a faraway expression on her face. Loki stood beside Thor and rolled her eyes a little.

"Midgardian pregnancies are nine months, yes?" Loki asked as she grabbed Thor's hand and sat down on the stool besides Pepper.

Pepper nods her head. "Yes and how about Asgardian?"

"Hmm my first was eleven months. My second was about sixth months. The others were a year and nine months respectfully." Loki replied softly.

"You have kids?" Steve asked with wide eyes.

Loki sighed and wished she didn't bring it up in the first place. She didn't want to tell these Midgardians about her children, she never liked to talk about it.

Thor kissed her head and whispered. "It's okay.." he looked up at his friends and shook his head, silently telling them not to bring it up again.

Loki looked up at Thor and glared. "Don't treat me like a child, Thor. I know how to respond and express myself perfectly fine." She stood up from the stool and walked away towards the elevator that would take them to the level they stayed in last time they were there.

Thor rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her walk away.

"Don't just stand there you oaf. Bring the bags." Loki called over her shoulder. A smirk graced her lips when she heard her husband behind her.

Thor gave an thumbs up, something he had learned from Hawkeye, to his friends and followed.

"Mood swings." Pepper commented once she was sure the gods wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Yep." Bruce replied with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. The poor guy wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stay and deal with three women during this time especially the master assassin and the god of mischief being two of the three. He looked to Pepper, thinking this sensible would still remain sensible throughout her pregnancy.

Natasha sat down where Loki was once sitting and she looked to Pepper. "You should up a doctor's appointment. Then you can find out just how far a long you are."

Pepper nods her head and smiles. "I will. So do you know what you are having?"

Natasha and Clint both shared a silent smile and shook their heads as one. "No we find out at her appointment next week."

"Which do you want?" Tony asked as he leaned against the table beside Bruce.

"I don't mind as long as he or she is healthy." Natasha replied as she touched her stomach.

"Well she says that all the time but I think she wants a girl." Clint replied with a smirk as he kissed the top of her had. "And I want a boy."

"Aww a little Spiderhawke." Tony stated with a smile. "Climbing up to the highest pillars and then jumping down roundhouse kick them in the chest. A little love bunny that one is going to be." He winced when Pepper pinched him.

Natasha threw him a glare but smiled a little at Pepper. "Thanks. His too far and I'm too tired to even try and get up to dislocate his shoulder."

Tony winced and rubbed at his shoulder as if the red head had actually hurt him.

Pepper smirked and nods her head. "Anytime, Tasha." She looked around and chuckled a little at Steve.

Steve was still on the couch with a slightly confused expression on his face. He finally stood up and got himself a can of soda, the hardest thing he drank, and started to gulp it down. "Wow. All of you are pregnant this place is going to be pretty full."

Tony nods his head in agreement. "We have more than enough space. But I think I'm going to do some renovations to make it a little more kid family." He stated as he looked at all the pointy objects that a kid could poke an eye out with.

"Good. Now enough with this chit chat. I'm going to go lay down and most likely fall asleep." Natasha said as she stood up and waited for Clint to step beside her before the couple went to the elevator to their own floor of the tower.

"What now?" Steve asked the rest of the group.

"I'm hungry." Pepper stated as she looked towards Tony expectantly.

"I uhm going to take my wife on a celebratory dinner date?" Tony offered, not sure if that was the right thing to say. He nods his head and smiles when Pepper nods her head showing this was what she wanted to hear. "Yeah. We are going to her favorite place." He got her hand and waved to his friend as he led out of the room.

Steve and Bruce both looked at each not having a clue what to do with themselves.

"Want to go get some pizza?" Steve finally offered.

"Pizza sounds wonderful right about now. Let's get out of here before Loki or Tasha comes back down here." Bruce said quickly as he looked towards the elevators.

**(Hello people of earth! Thanks for reading and please review so I can know what everyone is thinking that way I can know if I'm doing a good job or not) (Oohh and I'm looking for a Beta reader..If you wanna do it please PM me)**


End file.
